


【翻译】My Master

by radvictoriam, Sixhalfmk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: First Time, M/M, Obi-Wan likes to be called Master during sex, Slight Dom/Sub, Translation, mentions of Palpatine Satine and Pademé, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radvictoriam/pseuds/radvictoriam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin和议长的会面不欢而散，他的脾气也因此有些不受控制。而Obi-Wan提醒他谁才是那个享有控制权的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】My Master

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Master](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416925) by [radvictoriam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radvictoriam/pseuds/radvictoriam). 



> Thanks to lauramariadavis for the kind authorization!
> 
> Here is the original texts:
> 
> lauramariadavis Mon 01 Feb 2016 12:16PM EST
> 
> Hi, thanks for reading! I'm really glad you enjoyed it & would be more than happy for you to translate it, it always makes me happy when people ask to do so :) thank you!

翻译by日酱

警告：轻微Dom/Sub, 因为Obi-Wan喜欢在（第一次）做爱时被叫做Master。

正文

欧比旺在和安纳金共同使用的房间里找到了他。他坐在地上，呈冥想坐姿，但显然进入失败。原力在他们周身的空气中浮动扭曲，欧比旺知道安纳金已经临近愤怒的边缘。尽管他的前任学徒脾气很不好，但从未到达过如此摇摇欲坠的临界点。他的胸膛快速起伏着，面部表情十分僵硬，嘴角紧抿，眉头皱紧，双眼死死闭着。

“我一直在找你。”欧比旺小心开口，如履薄冰，但事实上他并不害怕对方。

“是吗？”安纳金冷笑。

“是的。阿米达拉议员（Senator Amidala）说你看上去很是不安。和议长的会面不顺利吗？”

“和他无关。”安纳金回答，声音里带着死一般的安静，嘴角扭出一个阴沉的笑，“议长是位很聪明的人物，师父。他帮助我看见了很多深远的东西……教我怎么利用它们。”

“他真是善意满满。”欧比旺回以一句挖苦般的嘲讽，就在下一瞬间他知道自己错了，安纳金的眼睛倏的睁开，仿佛踩中了一颗地雷，欧比旺还没来得及看清，年轻的绝地已经站在了他的面前。

“全是你的错！”他吼道，“你妥协了！你和他们一样不信任我！你嫉妒我，嫉妒我是被选中的那个人！你嫉妒我的造诣远远在你之上！”

“别犯傻了。”欧比旺呵斥道，但安纳金明显还没完。

“我现在知道了，是你回去报告的，不是吗？所以你才不愿意在我成为绝地武士后和我共享一个房间！你告诉我我不够格当绝地大师，所以你在某种程度上就高我一等！让你自己变得比我’重要’一点！”

“你脑子塞满了不切实际的孩子气的臆想！”欧比旺大声说道，终于有点生气了。“要是你就这么相信这一派胡言的话那你才是真的疯了！我一直在试图说服他们你会渐渐胜任而你现在的所作所为恰恰证明了我是错的！”

“嫉妒！”安纳金愤怒的大声吼道，看起来像是想不到更多的词来表达自己的出离愤怒。他用原力把欧比旺压在墙上，掐住他的喉咙，挤出他肺部的空气。

“你必须冷静下来，安纳金！你不是幼徒了！你必须从疯狂中清醒过来，这种狂热的情绪对你没有任何益处！”

“狂热？”安纳金讥笑一声，“你知道什么？你只会遵从毫无人性的绝地信条。而我经历的是正常的人类感情！”

“我懂的道理比你自以为知道的多得多，而我，并不像你，至少我知道该如何控制自己！”

“莎廷（Satine）因你而死！你选择了绝地而不是遵从自己的感情，看看她的下场！别装作你很懂的样子！”

欧比旺觉得全身的血液都沸腾了起来，对安纳金指责的愤怒和对议长扭曲自己前学徒心灵的恨意冲刷着他的原力。安纳金阴沉的笑了。

“就是这样，师父（Master），感受它吧。”

欧比旺发出悔恨懊恼的声音，下一秒就把安纳金扑倒在地，恶狠狠地封住了他的嘴唇。安纳金的手被欧比旺困在自己的胸前，欧比旺紧紧抓住对方的双肩，手指深深的陷入黑色外衣的纹路里，与此同时舌头攻占了安纳金的口腔。他的怒火开始渐渐消退，取而代之的是困惑——和渴望。就是这样，欧比旺的设想是对的。这一切都源于安纳金的渴求——对他自己的渴求。

直到感受到前任师父的舌头在自己的口腔里冲撞，安纳金才恢复了神智。他用力回吻欧比旺，两手和他衣服上的结扣斗争，接着退后一点试图把它从欧比旺的身上扒了下来。欧比旺趁机把他丢到了沙发上。安纳金盯着凌乱的欧比旺，看着他光速褪去剩下的衣服，看着此刻已经半裸的他眼眸深沉看向自己，眼底充满了实质的渴望。安纳金开始扒掉自己的衣服，而欧比旺很快就压在他的上方自己接手了。

吻再一次落下的时安纳金终于忍不住呻吟出声。欧比旺跨坐在年轻的绝地上方，愉悦的看着他如何渴求般的探索自己的身体。欧比旺解决他的衣服同时，两人唇齿交缠，吻越发激烈起来。欧比旺略略起身脱去了安纳金的内衫，滑下去吻他赤裸的胸膛，舔咬他的肌肤，致使年轻的绝地在他身下受不了的扭动呻吟，两眼因为欢愉紧紧闭着。他的舌触上安纳金凸起的乳头，对方泄露出一声小小的低吟，身体不受控制的向上弹起，下身摩擦着欧比旺的小腹。年长的绝地摸索着来到了安纳金的绑腿（leggings）上。

“看着我。”他低吼，安纳金服从了，睁开暗沉的眼眸迎上他专注的眼神。他从未见过自己的师父露出过这样的表情——就像是混合了贪婪和极致的愉悦。他被渴求笼罩的眼眸深处闪烁的快乐和心甘情愿，嘴角带着一个小小的微笑缱绻的啃咬他的下嘴唇，手下慢慢的褪去了安纳金已经松开的绑腿。年轻的绝地只想背过脸去，闭上眼睛任凭欧比旺为所欲为，但他不能，他被命令必须看着。

“这是你想要的吗？”欧比旺问道，声音温柔，揉捏着安纳金的大腿内侧。他的眼睛再一次锁住了年轻人，吻连绵到他的髋骨，轻咬一口，渐渐滑入他下体的毛发中。

“求你，”安纳金喘息着，透过震颤全身的渴求艰难的呼吸，感受的原力的流动在他周身破裂。

欧比旺紧握上他的大腿外侧，安纳金几乎惊跳，皮肤在灼热的手掌下几乎要甜蜜的燃烧——他确信事后会留下痕迹。

“我是你的师父，安纳金。请你如此叫我。*”

“求你，师父，”他哽咽着，该死的（Kriffing hell），谁知道他有这种特殊癖好呢？

可谁又知道安纳金也乐于服从呢？

欧比旺满意于安纳金的顺从，奖赏般的抚摸上他的勃起，两人更加紧密的贴合在一起。年轻的绝地两眼大睁，脸颊潮红，用力的咬住自己的下唇。他能感觉到欧比旺炙热的吐息喷在敏感的顶端，他几乎要为之疯狂。捉弄般的套弄之后，欧比旺终于吻上了他的昂扬，吮吻舔舐着顶端溢出的前液，接着唇舌紧紧包裹住整个柱身，向口腔深处吞去。

“天哪！”安纳金发出一声惊喘，眼睛翻白，头颅高高扬起。欧比旺凹陷着双颊，保持着平缓的速度上下套弄他的勃起，舌头不时戏弄顶端，在一次次吮吻吞吐中越含越深，安纳金在强烈的情欲刺激中全然迷失，一只手捉住欧比旺的头发，另一只手扣进沙发的布料之中，试图在情欲的冲击中稳住自己，而体内层层推进的高潮让他无能为力。“师父，”他哭喊着，试图予之警告。突然，手和唇舌都不见了。安纳金大脑一片空白，不由自主的发出一连串抱怨呻吟。

“跪好。”欧比旺说道。安纳金温顺的照办，接着他被不安的情绪笼罩了，因为师父从他身上离开了。他去哪儿？他就这样把他丢在这儿不管了吗?

很快欧比旺就回来了，当一根手指戏弄的摩擦他的入口时，安纳金才明白欧比旺短暂离去的目的。润滑剂落在他过热的皮肤上，凉凉的，但他毫不在意。他的手臂因为点燃的快感和过度支撑开始发抖。欧比旺滑入一根手指，安纳金因为突如其来的快感和轻微的不适发出低吟的泣音。

“要是过了，告诉我让我停下。”欧比旺温柔的说道，在安纳金的耳廓上落下轻柔一吻。

“好的，师父。”尽管全然知道他永远都不会让他停下。短暂的身体分离已经开始侵蚀他的理智，而安纳金仍然期许渴望着他的进一步入侵。

又一根手指加入了进来，为了缓解入侵带来的不适，欧比旺选择安抚安纳金的勃起，用拇指抚慰着柱体头部，手指慢慢打开他的身体。安纳金发出崩溃的泣音，手指紧紧抓住身下的沙发垫子，喘息着，呻吟着。这太多了。太过了，但仍然不够不够不够。

“求你，师父。求你了，我已经准备好了。”

“准备好做什么，安纳金？”他问。安纳金用力咬唇，感受到体内的手指触上了那一点。该死的戏弄。

“准备好让你操我，师父。求你，干我。”

听闻此言，欧比旺一窒，抽出手指，抹上更多润滑剂，两人交换体位，勃起停在入口处。年轻的绝地死死咬唇，感受着他的师父推进他的身体，顺从的放松好让他进得更深。他停顿了几秒钟，伸出双手环上上方的年长者，配合对方的动作迎合撞击。

“就是这样，师父。求你，给我更多。”

欧比旺握紧安纳金的胯部，更深的撞进他的身体，两人因甜美涌动的情欲热潮一同发出愉悦的呻吟。开始节奏很慢，然而不久以后他就开始渐渐加速。安纳金迎合他的动作，在欧比旺用力的干他时用所能想到的各种语言发出叹息。年长者欣然于他曾经学徒的直白渴望，只想深深的吻他——吻去他这些决堤而出的下流话，让他们都变成柔软而无意义的喃语。他发出一声闷哼，加快了抽插的速度，另一只手握上了他的勃起，配合着抽插的动作套弄。

“为我射出来，挚爱。”他命令，下腹收紧，伴随着安纳金的哭喊冲破喉间。他仿佛也喊出了声，高潮来的十分剧烈，眼前一切都陷入一片混沌，感受到安纳金达到了顶峰。他更重更深的撞入对方的身体，在深处释放了。他帮着安纳金翻身过来，从他身体内部慢慢抽出，最终面对面坠落在了他曾经的学徒赤裸的胸膛上，捕捉到了对方的嘴唇，而安纳金的手环上他的腰际。分开唇舌，两人静静靠在一起，享受着高潮后的余韵冲刷过敏感震颤的神经。

“欧比旺？”安纳金靠着他的脸颊喃喃说道。

“唔？”

“要是你每次都这么对我，我决定以后要经常来这么一次。”

完


End file.
